the end?
by BBVixenXoXo
Summary: The rekai tenai have found a new evil that wants to destroy ningenkai. The foe has left many clues, including biblical refrences and hints to Greek and Roman mythology, is any of this connected to the beautiful Hitomi? Kurama seems to think so.
1. A new view of Kurama

**Disclaimer:** Is this necessary? I mean when you clicked the link did you think...yes the writer of yu yu hakusho wants to write some fan fiction... I didn't think so, and if you did well ... -

* * *

Shiori Minamino was sure her son would wear out the carpet in his room. From the kitchen she could clearly hear his heavy steps. 

"he must be really worried about something huh, mom?" asked Shuichi her stepson.

When younger Shuichi had begun to call her 'mom', Shiori was worried as to how the elder Shuichi would take it, but he took it a lot better than expected... in fact a little too well. It seemed to her, that after she had taken in the new additions to the family... elder Shuichi had become more, distant.

"almost like when he was younger" Thought Shiori

"Mom? Did you hear me? I said he must really be..."

"yes I heard, sorry I was deep in my thoughts...forgive me" interrupted Shiori

"oh... its OK" said Shuichi smiling

Suddenly, as if on quo... her eldest son quickly hurried down the stairs. He quickly searched for something in the closet and was about to grab his coat off the rack when Shiori stopped him.

"are't you going to have breakfast?" asked Shiori

"thats OK mother, I'm not hungry" He answered

" Oh I'll bet anything your going to those new friends of yours, I'm so glad you don't burrow away in your studies like you used to..well have fun, um Kurama" said Shiori

"pardon?" asked Kurama, a little startled

"ah..I heard your friends call you that..I hope you don't mind, its just that with two people named Shuichi..." started Shiori

"um, its OK... you can call me Kurama.." he answered

knock.knock.riiiiiiiiing, riiiiing. knock.knock!

"damn it Kurama open the door!" screeched Yusuke from behind the door.

"yeah its cold man!" said Kuwabara

As soon as Kurama opened the door a gust of wind blew in that made the whole house shiver. "wow, it is pretty cold" said Kurama

"yeah Koenma thinks it could be the work of the De- uh...Diva" said Kuwabara quickly correcting himself when he noticed Shuichi and Shiori.

" A diva?" asked Shuichi

"Is Koenma another one of your friends, Kurama dear?" asked Shiori

"yes mother" said Kurama

"dude.. why is your mom calling you Kurama?" whispered Kuwabara

"because you don't know how to whisper!" Yusuke retorted

"hey!" Kuwabara whispered back

"quit it! Lets just go up to my room" whispered Kurama

After the door was heard shutting, Shuichi turned to his step-mother.

"mom, wasn't he going out to meet them?" asked Shuichi

"hmmn, my thoughts exactly" said Shiori

But it was always like that, talking in hushed voices.. strange people coming to visit him at all times of the day. It was like he went from being a total shut-in to the most popular guy in town. Shiori just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

* * *

"the decrease in temperature has been attributed to the demonic energy currently circulating" said Botan.

"but why?" asked Yusuke

"the only hint is this document delivered to Koenma's desk this morning.. it was unsigned and had only word printed on it" said Botan holding up the small white paper.

"Mokushiroku(黙示録)...I've heard of the term" said Hiei

"One of a numerous class of writings proceeding from Jewish authors between 250 b. c. and 150 a. d., and designed to propagate the Jewish faith or to cheer the hearts of the Jewish people with the promise of deliverance and glory; or proceeding from Christian authors of the opening centuries and designed to portray the future." said Kurama with a wave of his hand (1)

"repeat that... but in language I can understand" said Yusuke

"In the Jewish and Christian bible the writings that predict the end of the world" said Kurama

"so we have to look for these writings, we gotta go cave hunting or something? ..." asked Kuwabara

"we could do that... or we could go to the book store and pick up a bible" said Botan

"quick and easy... I like that" said Yusuke

"so now what?" asked Botan

"what do you mean?" asked Kuwabara

"It can't be as easy as simply reading the text and predicting their next move" said Botan

"If I remember correctly, it won't be that easy the entire text is symbolic" said Hiei

"This is true, but I highly doubt these demons wish to bring about the end of the world on Christian terms, I believe they have created clues for us to follow, the first would be to tell us of their intent" said Kurama

"clues... what like is this a trap" asked Kuwabara

"perhaps" said Kurama

"but trap or not the clues are all we got"said Yusuke

"that reminds me... doesn't that teen-bopper hangout have an apocalypse theme?" asked Botan

"yes, and they have extensive literature about the end of the world in different languages... Shuichi has spoken of it" said Kurama

"so what are we waiting for?!" exclaimed Yusuke

* * *

Shuichi had to admit that he felt a little left out. 

"If they are doing some kinda guy thing... why didn't they invite me up? All my friends talked non-stop about their siblings and all the stuff they do together... It just ain't fair. Kids are always telling me how lucky I am that I have a step-brother that is so cool. Especially when he started hanging out with that Urameshi guy. but I don't feel lucky at all...as a matter of fact I feel really unlucky" thought Shuichi

"hey Shuichi?" asked Kurama

Shuichi was a little startled. He had not even heard him coming down the stairs.

"yeah?" he could feel excitement flowing through him

"what is the name of that place the junior high kids go after school?" asked Kurama

"er...umm...Eschaton(終末)(2)? ... why?" asked Shuichi

"oh..its more than a little important...so where is Eschaton?" asked Kurama

" I can take you there!" said Shuichi suddenly on his feet.

"really...you don't have to.." said Kurama

"no I want to!! Come on!"

Before Kurama could let him down easy... the poor kid was already dressed and half way out the door. And it was too late to say no.

* * *

"whats with the kid?" asked Kuwabara in a rather loud whisper 

"see this is what I mean! If you can't learn to whisper properly than shut the fuck up!" exclaimed Yusuke

"please Yusuke...this isn't the time" said Kurama as politely as possible

"hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked Shuichi smiling brightly.

"nothing" they said in unison

"oh" said Shuichi

"why do guys hang out at Eschaton anyway?... I heard it's really creepy" said Botan

"its not creepy... it's awesome, everybody goes there even some cool older high school girls!" exclaimed Shuichi

"and from what I've heard some creepy stalker high school guys" said a female voice

"so why are you going there?" asked another voice

The group turned to greet the familiar voice of Keiko and the unfamiliar one of her campanion.

"hey Kieko, who's the chick?" asked Yusuke

"oh! This is Hitomi, she's was new in town; I have been showing her around" said Kieko

"and doing a lovely job! Its a pleasure to meet you, do you all attend Kieko's school?" asked Hitomi

"Me and Kuwabara do, but Hiei and Kurama don't... and Shuichi is still in junior high" said Yusuke pointing at people as he said names.

"I attend the one across town, " said Kurama

"Oh! That's where I will be going.. I'm pleased to meet an acquaintance there so soon" said Hitomi smiling. Her full lips parted to show two rows of perfectly white rectangular teeth. Her smiled reached her eyes and gave her whole face a healthy glow. Even her aqua-blue eyes twinkled.

"oh then you must be one smart broad.. isn't that school for gifted kids and shit?" asked Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" exclaimed Kieko.

Hitomi giggled " yes, I suppose it is a very good school, but I have yet to see it, I suppose your friend Kurama would be more suited to tell you it's credentials".

"Hitomi and I should be going, I still haven't shown her town hall" said Kieko.

"Oh dear me" said Yusuke in mock distress.

"shut up!" said Kieko

"well, Kieko I should assume we could go to town hall another time, I would much rather visit that creepy-cool hangout, it seems interesting" said Hitomi

"trust me, its not" said Kieko dryly.

"oh come on lets go, " said Shuichi already pulling Hitomi toward the destination.

"I guess it has already been decided" she giggled as Shuichi led her by the hand as her long waist-length braid, of bleached-blonde almost white hair, swayed behind her.

* * *

(1) actual definition and character is given 

(2) actual character is given: means end of the world


	2. Two faces of the same coin?

**Disclaimer:** blah blah happy Christmahanukwanzica to you!!... -

* * *

"wow that Hitomi has an ass on her" whispered Yusuke to Kuwabara 

"well, I am not a perv, so I didn't notice but I guess if I wasn't totally devoted to Yukina, I might think so" said Kuwabara blushing

"you two are imbeciles" said Hiei

"I concur" said Kurama

"you conquer what?" asked Kuwabara

"never mind" grumbled Kurama

"Yusuke, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Kieko

"what for?" asked Yusuke

"I think you know" said Kieko... "we'll catch up later you guys" she said waving to the rest of the group.

* * *

When the group arrives at Eschaton they are surprised to find it deserted of its usual adolescent funk. 

"I thought you said this place is usually packed with kids" said Hitomi with a hand on her hip

"well it is... usually" said Shuichi

"well its not... now" said Hitomi playfully punching Shuichi on the arm and causing Shuichi to blush furiously.

"oh hey Hitomi" screeched a voice from across the street.

The group turned to see a girl dressed in a flowered dress desperately trying to get Hitomi's attention.

"oh hey Akemi!" exclaimed Hitomi

The girl quickly dodged traffic to meet up with her friend.

"guys this is Akemi... Akemi this is Shuichi, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan" said Hitomi

"Akemi Watanabe, the pleasure is all mine" said Akemi with a curtsy

Up-close Akemi was dazzling. If Hitomi was beautiful than Akemi was equally, if not more so. Both girls were blond and blue-eyed, but the striking differences were so apparent even though they had such similar features.

Hitomi's platinum blond hair was pulled into a sophisticated braid and not a hair was out of place. Her aqua blue eyes were startling to look at and so brilliantly blue they were hard to look into. Akemi however had corn yellow hair that fell into cascading waves around her face and all down her back, her eyes were a darker steel-Grey-blue and they were so solid and strong it was hard _not_ to stare. (1) And while Hitomi was fair skinned and thin, Akemi was fuller with a golden/brown tan.

"No the pleasure is definitely mine" said Yusuke who was being led by Kieko, who promptly kicked him after making that comment.

"oh and who are you?." asked Akemi

"Yusuke Urameshi and this is is my girl Kieko" said Yusuke wrapping his arm around Kieko's waist.

"your girl huh?" asked Kieko stepping on his toes.

Botan stifled a giggle.

"you guys seem like a fun bunch!" said Akemi smiling brilliantly, as Hitomi returned it with her own display of pearly rows. Even their smiles differed. Hitomi's smile reached her eyes, while Akemi's smile lit her whole body.

"well lets go in already!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"we can't ... look" said Shuichi.

The doors of the establishment they were standing in front of were sealed shut. The windows were boarded up and not a sound stirred from inside.

"now what?" asked Kieko

"we could go to the park and think for a while" suggested Kuwabara

"think about what?" asked Akemi and Hitomi in unison.

"uh.. school stuff" said Kuwabara

"ooh! I can't wait to start school.. but I can't start until the 5th!!" exclaimed Akemi

"will you attend the same school as Hitomi?" asked Kurama

"yup!" said Akemi

"Kurama also goes there!" said Hitomi

"wow! I've already made my first friends in this town.. and now I've had a jump start at making school pals!" said Akemi genuinely excited.

"don't get too excited" said Hitomi with slight venom in her voice (which was overlooked by everyone except Hiei, Kurama and Akemi).

"lets go to the park already!" said Shuichi pulling at Hitomi's shirtsleeve.

"well if you have a walking buddy already... Kurama here can be mine" said Akemi looping her arm into Kurama's

"you can tell me all about school..and the teachers..and the students..and" stared Akemi

"don't exhaust the poor thing" said Hitomi smiling slyly.

* * *

"woah, Kurama has a pretty awesome problem on his hands" whispered Yusuke to Kuwabara 

"huh?" asked Kuwabara

"don't tell me you missed that power struggle between Hitomi and Akemi! They are totally fighting over him" said Yusuke.

"so cool, Kurama is so lucky" said Kuwabara

"yeah, Akemi has an even nicer ass than Hitomi" said Yusuke.

"Dammit Yusuke!" exclaimed Kuwabara

"well she does.. and a nice rack too" said Yusuke under his breath.

As they approached the park, the smell of smoke assualted Kurama's senses. Squad cars were parked everywhere and newscasters were broadcasting random vague information.

"what's going on?" asked Hitomi as Akemi stiffened next to Kurama.

"looks like a fire just came through" said Yusuke

"i'm afraid its a little graver than that" said Kurama

* * *

**Can Akemi be trusted?**

**Can Hitomi be trusted?**

**Is it just coincidence that they met up in front of the deserted hangout?**

**And just what has happened in the park?**

**You may think you know the answers but you don't! (well maybe you do)**


	3. The devil and the demons

**Disclaimer:** w/e... blah blah

**A/N: **Hitomi and Akemi are not Mary Sues... they appear perfect for a reason... never judge a book by it's cover!

* * *

Cop cars were everywhere. Smoke wafted through the air and assaulted Kurama's senses. A crowd had developed in the park around the newscasters and police officers. 

"what is going on!" demanded one woman.

"Madame, please step away from the squad car" said a police officer.

"No! I want to know right now... what happened in town square?" asked the woman.

"we are not at liberty to discuss that miss" said the officer.

"why not!...its me and my children's saftey at stake here" she exclaimed.

"I'll take it from here" said Mayor Takahashi

The newscasters immediately posed their microphones and notepads. The crowd hushed into a deafening silence.

"There seems to have been some terrorist activity at town square" said Mayor Takahashi.

This was followed by some "oooh"s and "oh no"s.

"What appears to be a bomb was activated in the main building, thankfully there is a low casualty count... however, twelve people were critically injured and two are dead..." said the Mayor.

* * *

A few hours later... 

"It was you, wasn't it?" asked Akemi.

"what was me?" asked Hitomi innocently.

"just admit it!" exclaimed Akemi.

"admit... what?" asked Hitomi slyly.

"you blew up town square, I just know it!" exclaimed Akemi.

"of course I did... It needed to be done, did you forget the plan Akemi?" asked Hitomi.

"no" said Akemi quietly.

"than why are you being so harsh... you knew I had to do something of that nature eventually" said Hitomi.

"yes, but I thought later, rather than sooner" said Akemi.

Hitomi gracefully stepped toward the mirror hanging on an opposite wall. She gazed at herself adoringly for a few minutes before pulling the blond wig off her head, revealing short dark hair.

"ugh, I hate this one... next time I'll be a red head... It looks so nice on that Kurama" said Hitomi.

"next time?" asked Akemi.

"who knows? This was fun, I'd love to do this again.. maybe in another world...ningenkai is fun, but I imagine makai will be even more so" said Hitomi.

"what? we are doing this _against our will_... remember?" asked Akemi sternly.

"yeah, yeah... but think of Rekai... all those spirits floating around, it'll be so much fun to blow it up and see them disintegrate" said Tomi dreamily.

"but, but... remember what they did to our world? Why would you want to do that over and over again... ruining other people's lives... as ours have been ruined!" exclaimed Akemi.

"yeah, well..." started Tomi.

"well nothing! We were going to do this to save Yasuo...now you want to stay and help these, ...these monsters!" exclaimed Akemi.

"Hey! I miss him too! He was _my friend _just as much as he was yours" said Hitomi.

"I'm sorry for being so cross... but you can't be serious about continuing this?" asked Akemi.

"of course not, sweetie... I thought you knew me better" said Hitomi.

"I apologize, its been a long day... I guess I am just upset that so many people got hurt" said Akemi.

"get used to it hon, there is a lot more where that came from" said Hitomi.

"I know" said Akemi sadly.

"but it has to be done... if not for our sake... for Yasuo's" said Hitomi

* * *

Meanwhile in Spirit world (rekai)... 

"that is so bizarre about the explosion..." said Botan.

"yeah, why would a bunch of demons want to destroy town square?" asked Kawabata.

"to get our attention" said Karma.

"well, we'll just have to kick ass that much harder! What is our next lead?" asked Tusker.

"I want you to watch those two girls you were telling me about" said Koenma.

"You can't be serious... those girls are harmless! Besides they were with us when that explosion happened" said Kuwabara.

"Hn, even more suspicious" said Hiei.

"what?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'm afraid I must agree... those girls were very strange" said Kurama.

"they were gorgeous!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"almost too much so." said Kurama

"uh, you lost me" said Kuwabara.

"what a surprise" said Hiei rolling his eyes.

"I'm not following you guys either" said Yusuke.

"maybe, I'm being a bit paranoid... but it would be foolish not to observe them" said Kurama.

"then its settled... Kurama you shall observe them from school, and Hiei shall find out more about their home life... Yusuke and Kuwabara will find out more about that explosion" said Koenma shuffling papers.

"and me sir?" asked Botan.

"just keep watch over town Botan... and all of you...**HURRY UP**!" exclaimed Koenma.

* * *

Hitomi and Akemi 

"good work Hitomi... Akemi.. now its time to fine tune the plan"said a darkly clothed figure.

"yes sir" said Akemi and Hitomi in unison.

"tomorrow you shall attend that human school with the re-embodiment of Youko Kurama, it is imperative that you do not screw this up"

"sir... we really have to attend the school?" asked Hitomi.

"did I stutter? Do not question me again... or it will be the death of Yasuo"

"sorry sir..it won't happen again" said Akemi.

"shut up Akemi!"

Akemi whimpered.

"don't worry sir, we shall not question your wisdom again" said Hitomi.

"good"

* * *


End file.
